Annabelle, Rose, and the blue box
by FireQuinn
Summary: If a dream turns out to be real, a blue box appears in your bedroom, you somehow end up going with a strange man and his friends, and meet a girl called Rose who happens to be your long lost best friend, how would you react?
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Charlotte and yours truly, because my writers block hates me and Charlottes trying to get me out of it.**

**Oh, yeah, we don't own anything, not doctor who or anything else that might pop up other than our original **characters.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The girl lied in her bed motionless. Her muffled breath and slight buzz of electronics were the only sounds that could be heard apart from the gentle breeze outside of her window. All seemed to be normal and quiet.

The girl flinched, her face crumpling into a harsh expression, arms tucked into her face. She was dreaming. Her eyes were flickering above her eyelids, searching through the darkness of the unknown, her breath quickened as if she was running.

In the background a shape appeared, accompanied with a noise. Whirring. It slowly grew louder as the shape became more defined. The girl twisted more uncomfortably in her bed, her body chucking the heavy duvet off her body leaving her exposed and cold. The shape was now nearly opaque now – a blue box. The whirring became louder and louder increasing each second. There was a loud bang and the whirring came to a sudden halt.

The girl's eyes shot open. She sat up in her bed, eyes wide, waiting for them to adjust to the dim blackness of the night. Before her at the end of the bed was the blue box.

"What..." she mumbled to herself, still half asleep. She blinked a few times to check that she wasn't still asleep. She wasn't. She crawled onto her knees, stretching her arms out in front of her, before lifting her gaze to the object before her.

"No way..." She exclaimed as she opened her eyes wide. "But, this can't be true, it-it doesn't exist!" The girl ran her hands over her face whilst madly talking to herself about the situation.

The door of the blue box opened slightly, the girl not having noticed, continued to ramble on. A man stepped out of the box, standing there watching the girl for a while. He soon realised that she would not look up from her mumbling unless he made some sort of approach to her.

The man took another step, the moonlight from the gap in the window gently illuminating his face. He cleared his throat, hoping that the girl would hear. He stood there waiting for a response. There was none. He did the same once again but slightly louder. All noises ceased once again.

Cautiously, she raised her gaze, meeting the eyes of the man. He was wearing a tweed jacket, black trousers and, most distinctively, a red bow tie. His hair was a deep brown and was quite messy. As she took all this in her mouth formed an 'O' shape whilst she stared, unable to speak.

"Hello," was all he said. The girl blinked, as if the words had hit her with some force. She swallowed, trying to remember how to speak. She knew who this man was. She had heard about him before, seen him as well, but only in her dreams. The strange man with a blue box, a traveller...

Her brain managed to get her to say the word she had been searching for.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Ah, right so you can speak! That's good because for a moment there I thought you were going to just sit there looking surprised. Well it's nice too met you, I'm the Doctor. Oh wait, I don't know your name – What's your name?"The man gabbles.

"The doctor." The girl says as if in a trance. " Huh- oh wait my name, my name uhhh... My name's Annabelle! Yes that's it." The girl's expression changed into one of embarrassment. How could she forget her own name? She looked up again as if to check that was okay. She had never been any good with adults, or anyone to be honest. She tended to hang out with only the people she trusted at school, never the one to try new things.

"Annabelle, eh? Well that's a nice name – knew someone who had the same name once. Lovely lady although she could go on a bit..." The doctor contemplated. Annabelle stifled a laugh.

"Sooo, ummm... Why are you here in my house?" She asked the Doctor.

"Ah, the TARDIS does that sometimes, takes me to odd places without me telling her to do so. But... It must be for a reason..."

"un huh," Annabelle mumbled.

"Say, you haven't noticed anything strange recently? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well, if you don't count this then no, not that I've noticed – I think,"

"You think? Okay I'll have to go with that," The Doctor answered. With that sentence finished he turned and headed for her bedroom door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Annabelle said, swinging out of her bed and onto the floor.

"To take a look 'round. The TARDIS never takes me to a place without a reason, so I'll have to find the answer myself," The Doctor replied courtly.

"Well, can I come with you? To help you find what you're looking for?" Annabelle asked.

A slight smile appeared across the Doctors face. He always enjoyed company on his adventures, and since Amy and Rory were still on a distant planet for their honeymoon, why not let the girl tag along?

He turned to face her. "Sure, why not? Another pair of eyes is always useful," And with that he stepped out the door.

Annabelle shut the door and quickly changed into her jeans and t-shirt that had been thrown on the floor the previous evening. She then raced to her door and then shut it quietly after her leaving the mysterious blue box behind in her room.

"So, where to now?" She asked excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to beg you to review but it would be nice :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**We got the next chapter up! Woo! I'll try and upload as much as possible but we do have other things such as school to get on with too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Well, if I am to find out the cause of the unknown problem, I think we should search the obvious places first. Let's start with your house, then anywhere else nearby," The Doctor answered.

"Ok. Which room?" Annabelle said.

Without answering the Doctor took a couple of steps to the nearest door. He then knocked on it, before placing his ear against the rough wood. Annabelle stood there an expression of confusion plastered across her face.

The Doctor then stood up and pushed the door. Once he had entered the room, he reached in to one of the pockets in his jacket. Annabelle curiously stood on tiptoe to look over his shoulder to see what he had pulled out of his pocket. She could barely see it, but it was silver and had little green bulb at the end of it.

Suddenly he put his arm in front of him and moved it side to side as the object made a 'zuurhing' noise whilst giving of a faint, green glow.

"What did you just do?" Annabelle asked her brow furrowing.

"Oh, just scanned the room for anything that should not be there. He flicked his wrist and the object elongated. The Doctor's eyes scanned the readings – nothing unusual seemed to be there.

"Nope, nothing here. Let's go down stairs," the Doctor concluded.

After a good half an hour searching they had still found nothing. When the doctor had finished getting the readings off the object which was now called a sonic screwdriver (Annabelle still couldn't grasp the idea of why he would want a sonic device in a screwdriver form, but decided it was best not to ask in too much detail about certain things.) he slumped into the armchair in the middle of the room. Annabelle realised, from the huff of breath he released as he sat down, that he was frustrated.

She stepped to the other side of the room, where she then sat down in the other chair. The room went silent apart from the sound of breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall. The Doctor's eyes were still taking in the surroundings, whilst Annabelle began to chew her nails.

No sooner had she completely ruined the first two on her left hand when the Doctor suddenly leapt up. Her head shot up.

"Well, if it isn't here, then it must be somewhere else." The Doctor said. He turned on his heels and marched halfway up the stairs, only stopping to look in the mirror to readjust his bow tie.

However, before Annabelle had time to properly get onto her feet again, the Doctor had re-appeared on the stairs again.

"Hey you!" He called.

"Me?" Annabelle asked.

"Well is anyone else here? No. Come on, I thought you said you were going to help me find this thing?"

"I did, you jus-"Annabelle started before she was interrupted.

"Exactly! Now hurry up! We've got to find this- this- whatever it is!" laughed the Doctor as he continued back up the stairs. Annabelle followed.

They entered her bedroom again and the blue box was still there. The Doctor confidently stepped over to it, before pushing one of the 7 ft high, wooden doors. An orangey, warm glow escaped from the gap.

"We're travelling in that? It's just a..." Annabelle glanced up at the sign above the doors that read 'Police Phone Box' "It's just a phone box!" she finished.

"Just a phone box? I can tell you that there is more to this that meets the eye. It's a TARDIS!" The Doctor explained, disbelief tingeing his voice.

"A what?" Annabelle said.

"Oh... I'll explain it while we're on our way- just go inside!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. He then entered the TARDIS, leaving the girl standing there unsure of what to do.

The Doctor stepped out again. "Right, that's it!" he walked over to her and pushed her in the direction of the TARDIS. Just as he got to the doors he stood in front of her and said, "When I go somewhere you are meant to follow! It is a simple rule and most people understand it straight away. You don't though, which is weird." He looked her up and down before giving her a gentle push into the TARDIS.

A bright glow startled her. She had to blink a few times to adjust to the light.

Her lungs sucked in a large amount of air as she stood there staring at the image before her. Inside it was not at all how she imagined.

"It's bigger on the inside! What? How can that even be possible – it can't be!" She squeaked.

"But it is isn't it?" The Doctor said, a grin forming on his face. He was already at the controls fiddling. "This is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space, is what it stands for and she is my girl – no one else's, so don't go getting ideas!" the Doctor informed.

"Uh huh..." was all Annabelle said as she tip toed carefully up the steps to the main console. The Doctor was running around it, flicking various switches and buttons. He typed something in on what seemed to be a keyboard.

"Where are we going?" Annabelle asked curiously, glancing around the side to see the Doctor.

"Wait and see..." Was all he answered, quickly looking at her. He then pressed a blue button and twisted another, which made the machine make the familiar whirring. Finally he pulled a red lever, which made everything go crazy.

"Ahhhhhh!" Annabelle screamed whilst half falling down the stairs she had just climbed. She managed to grab onto the railings which stopped her injuring herself so much.

"Can you stop screaming? It's giving me a headache!" The Doctor shouted above the noise.

"Sorry!" she shouted back. Her face had gone pale and she looked vaguely ill.

Unfazed by the trauma that Annabelle was experiencing, the Doctor casually pulled another lever. The shaking stopped. The girl now dropped to the floor chocking slightly before getting back onto her feet.

The Doctor happily walked past her in an excited way. He opened the doors again, a gateway to another world. He poked his head around the door.

"Amy, Rory!" The Doctor called into the unknown space. "We've got to go!"

-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A man and a woman turned around instantly after the doctor had called their names. The woman was wearing a denim mini skirt and red jumper; her fiery red hair just reached her shoulders, whilst the man wore plain jeans and a T-shirt with the name of a band on it.

The woman glared at the Doctor. Then she came marching straight towards him, the man following her. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS fully and gave a wave and smiled at the approaching pair.

"Amy, Rory it's been ages...well, actually it's only been a couple of hours, but for a Timelord that's ages" He called.

"Why are you here? Can't you see we're not done?" Amy said her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well there's been a slight change of plan," The Doctor answered. "As in, we need to go somewhere right now."

"But why? What 'change of plan'?" Amy complained, pouting.

"And we haven't even seen the band yet! I booked these tickets five months ago and we really want to see them!" Rory added.

Behind them Annabelle stumbled out of the TARDIS, her hair covering her face. The unknown world looked just like a concert hall like the O2. They weren't on an alien planet at all!

Amy looked behind the doctor and caught sight of Annabelle and turned to the Doctor.

"Who's the girl?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows.

"The Doctor spun round to acknowledge the girl before answering. "Ah, yes. That's Annabelle. The TARDIS landed in her bedroom and she decided that she wanted to help me find the reason why..."

"Well, you certainly didn't make her wait twelve years," Amy mumbled.

Annabelle slowly stepped up to where the group was. She stopped about two feet away from them. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the two strangers.

"Ah, there you are!" The Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Annabelle, this is Amy and Rory, Amy and Rory this is Annabelle." He explained gesturing with his hands to each person.

"So what exactly happened after you left us?" Rory questioned.

"Well, when I got in the TARDIS it shut its doors automatically behind me and then did its usual thing, and finally landed in her house!" He explained pointing at Annabelle. "Then I searched her house for clues but I didn't find any, so we came here to see if you could help!" He said clasping his hands together and smiling.

"Anyway! We really should get going." He said whilst spinning around to face the TARDIS.

Amy sighed, a glum look appearing on her face. "Always ruin our fun don't you?"

"What do you mean? Travelling around in time and things and saving the universe isn't enough fun for Pond?" The Doctor retorted.

Amy laughed and grabbed her husband's hand, dragging him along to the TARDIS with her. The Doctor followed. Annabelle walked behind him.

Suddenly she stopped. She thought she heard her name being called. She looked over her shoulder to see what was happening. A female of about the same age as her was pushing through the crowd.

"Annabelle!" She called.

Annabelle turned round. She recognised the scene and the girl from before. _A girl pushing her way through the crowd? _She thought. Something clicked in her mind and she knew where it was from. The same dream the Doctor had been in...

"ANNABELLE!" The girl shouted right at her face. She was a few steps in front of her now. She was smiling and looked as if she was about to jump off into space if she jumped high enough.

"Don't I know you?" Annabelle asked the girl.

"What you mean you don't recognise me? It's me Rose! You know, we were friends in school!"

"Rose? Really! It's been ages!" Annabelle said waving her hands around, looking like a crazy person.

"I know!"

"Your hair! It's – it's red!" exclaimed Annabelle.

"I know!" Rose said flipping her dark crimson hair over her shoulders.

"Why are you here? Are you seeing a concert?" Annabelle asked.

Behind them the Doctor had appeared at the doors of the TARDIS, an impatient look on his face, as he watched the two girls chatting. "Annabelle! Come on!" He called.

She turned around. Wait I need to talk to Rose for a bit, please." Annabelle said a pleading look on her face. "I haven't seen her in years!"

The Doctor sighed and walked over to the girls. The girls name was Rose. Like the companion that he had once had. However, this Rose looked nothing like the Rose he knew. For a start she had red hair and was about four years younger than Rose Tyler.

"So, why were you here again?" Annabelle repeated to Rose.

"Oh yeah. Well, I was meant to be seeing The Saviours at 7:00pm, but it's been over an hour now and they still haven't arrived!" Rose explained. "They usually let us know if there won't be a concert, but for some reason they haven't this time." Rose said, her expression changing into one of puzzlement.

The Doctor was thinking about what had just been said. If it was unusual that the band hadn't turned up yet, maybe the problem was here. The Doctor suddenly realised what was going on.

"Bingo!" The Doctor said, a large grin forming on his face.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
